Naruto: a life retold
by randomfandom001
Summary: Just like the title says his life retold as an uncensored childhood with all of the ups and downs lefts and rights rated m for violence language and in the future ect. Also his younger life comes in flashbacks so yeah pairing narutoxhinata. story in work so any ideas on abilities will be grateful
1. Chapter 1

**_THE FULL CHAPTER ONE. _**

I do not own Naruto

if I did this wouldn't be a

fan fiction

it would be cannon

Naruto shoots straight up from his bed, panting, wiping the sweat off himself.

he just managed to fall asleep after ,literally, crying to himself for what seemed like a few hours now.

he sit there with hard breath trying to calm himself as he was worried about tomorow, Iruka, the only teacher who hadn't tried to make him fail, would be out on an emergency meeting requiring the teachers of the New generation of shinobi

With out him there it would be torture, untill recess where he hangs out with his little group of people who don't hate him, namely shikamaru and choji, the rest tease him, bully him or in the best case ignore/just don't talk to him( shino, hinata, and sasuke)

he looked over to his bed side table, his clock read 2am he'd have to go to the academy in 5 hours and he wasn't going to sleep again for a while Fearing more nightmares about various things he shook his thoughts clean and got up to do his favourite pass time when he was alone and not training or eating or sleeping ' dam I need to get more hobbies' the blonde mused to himself as he pulled out a box.

the box itself wasn't unlike any other box but it's contents were precious to naruto. since his teachers wouldn't teach him he was mostly self educated , aside from the help he would get every now and then from the hokage-jiji. (the third like naruto felt their relationship as one of grandfather and grandson, so he let him call him that)

he started to read and write notes on history of the shinobi world as well as the rules of the shinobi code , although some of the rules he felt were pretty 'shit' but some he agreed with completely. hours past and he started to feel sorta hungry out of pure habit he walked into the kitchen to see what he had to eat, although he already knew that he only had some drinks and instant ramen and a few fruits here and there

he wasn't really allowed anywhere and where he was allowed he would be overcharged for his food or his food would be traded by the register clerk for bad or spoiled food, so today would be instant ramen for breakfast like always

'though I can't really complain I love ramen' he countered his thought if that made any sense

after a while he decided that it was time to try to prove to the world that he was more than just a ' _demon brat',_ as they took to calling him.

he went over to his closet and joked to himself "now what should I wear today," he opened his closet and said " should I wear the Orange and blue striped jumpsuit and pants or the blue striped and orange jumpsuit and pants" he laughed at his own stupid joke and got dressed

on his way to the academy he looked at his watch and saw that he was still early. his first thought was simply put "well I guess it's time for my favorite type of training" the blonde said to himself. it consists of stealth fuinjustu (seals) and endurance,if you get caught. yup narutos favourite type of training pranking.

the hokage himself gives him permission to do them without any problem because as long as naruto tells him how he did it so he can improve security of the village because they let a bright orange (easily visible) kid go into certain parts of the village to do what ever. imagine that if instead of a paint-bombs naruto instead used a paper-bombs he could destroy the village with ease seeing as he only ever got caught once and even then they couldn't grab him because he would out run most of the jonin and few anbu.

He ran the whole way to the academy to set up every thing before anyone arrived. he ,as expected, was the only one there, quickly he got out some paper to make the seals, he made mostly storage seals that also contained a burst seal to send what was in them flying. ( he already had some stuff he would need in a different scroll.he set the exact same symbols so he could just summon the items in this scroll without needing to leave for supplies)

once he got every thing ready he left so it wouldn't be to obvious that he was the one who did it 30 minutes later everyone but him was in class including the sub that would take over for Iruka for the day, naruto walked in a minute before the bell would ring so he wouldn't be late.

he had set the seals up for a chain reaction when the teacher sat down but won't activate till the bell had rang for the second time when they would leave, to lunch while the teacher ate in the class room. he had a camera set up in the cornners so he could watch it from different angles

also to get away with it and not get detention

he walked in and received the glares from his class with out a care in the world, but on the inside it was as if each of them got a small knife covered in lemon juice, and wrote 'get lost' on his body individually so it would hurt more

he sat down and sighed, hoping for the next bell to ring, he lay his head down in a defeated manor so everyone would think they made him feel bad, which they did but he wouldn't tell them that.

he sat in the final seat on the table next to shikamaru and choji where he rest with the lazy Nara

he sits there with his mind wandering off thinking to himself why did every one hate him

sure he pulled pranks and was loud but he only did that so they would stop ignoring him like he wasn't even alive.

no their hatred of him went back further than he can remember

in fact for as long as he could remember he's felt nothing but pain and hurt

 _(Flashback:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(A/N): October 12th ( the day after narutos birth/ kyubi attack)

 ___ _Hokage tower_ ___ Hiruzen sarutobi day in his office stressing over the huge problems at hand.

firstly half the village was destroyed yesterday durring the attack, secondly, well the little bundle of blonde hair and joy in front of him was now an orphan with a demon inside of him

having lost both his parents the night before on the day of his birth due to the un-sealing and sealing of said demon 'what do I do' the old man thinks to himself as he ponders what to do with the blonde infant

he snapped out of his musings when he hears a knock on the door

he responds with a come in, the rather young anbu walks in with the mask of an 'inu'

(A/N: I'm still not sure what animal it is but I'm led to believe it's a dog or wolf so yea tell me pls)

he asks to speak privately already knowing of his fellow anbu in the room as they vanish in a subtle shift in the wind

inu sets up some basic privacy seals so he can remove his mask and speak personallythe young anbu with gravity defiing silver hair speaks asking to remove his mask

sarutobi agreed and he does so making the man sweat drop at seeing under his anbu mask he had worn a face mask and his head band covering his left eye

"kakashi," hiruzen started so he could move on from the, 'maskseption',"why have you asked to speak with me in private?" he asked his curiosity peaking

sorry I'll leave the rest for later I will try to get the second chapter our tomorrow since its labor day

I said I'd include the prank but I meant for the second chapter this is just a complete first chapter 1 the next chapter will start in the flash back

I'm also unofficially adopting/ rewriting a very good story that I wish had finished but the acount is no longer active so not stealing just improving and finishing the story : OUR IDIOT by chandu-itachi I'm also going to see if I can adopt FASTER THAN LIGHT byH _ypnoLullaby_ both are great and fun stories that were left to rot so I wish to take them up so sorry if I start to sound. stuck up and want to rip off other works

it's just that these deserve to be finshed


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

naruto

it I did

it wouldn't

be a

fan fic it

would be cannon

cannon

"kakashi," hiruzen started so he could move on from the, 'maskseption',"why have you asked to speak with me in private?" he asked his curiosity peaking

"Well Lord 3rd I would like to know about the events that took place last night?" asked the now known kakashi

with one low sigh hiruzen retold the events of last night ,well all that he knew or heard from minato the fourth Hokage and narutos father before he passed

kakashi looks on in horror at the thought of his sensei dead but was pulled out of his dumbstruck musings " kakashi" hiruzen said as he saw the kid drift off

"as I was saying at the expense off his life he sealed all of the 9 tails chakara into naruto, making him the new jinchurik" the saddened teen looks up in shock

"but, that would mean" "that the villagers will hate him and believe him to be the beast himself" he answered the stupified ninja

" before you chis in i was pondering what to do with him as i can adopt him and neither can anyone from a clan, so neither can you unfortunality, seeing as you were close to both of his parents almost as if they were yours i could see that you were a prime candidate"

"thank you Lord thirds they were like family to me"

"well now that you're here lets figure the best way to leave him at the orphanage with little difficulties and discuss his protection from the village and other villages"

they talked for a good half hour then came to the conclusion that if they made the news public that the villagers will see naruto as their past leader would have a hero.

this plan was full proof the thought

NEXT DAY :

Sarurobi called in a council meeting with all members shinobi civilian and elder present he stated that the forth Hokage died sealing the beast away

he left out the part of naruto being minatos son because it would attract his fathers enemies from kumo and iwa

when he told them the slightly altered story he showed them a picture of young naruto they were mortifide he had three wisker marks on each cheek making the whole civilian council out rage and call for the demon to be killed in this new defenseless form making the shinobi side sweat drop well at least half the other half weren't friends with kushina so didn't know about how jinchuriki were containers not vessels

hiruzen was sweating he didnt plan on all the civilians and half of the shinobi to ruin his perfectly laid plan

so to try and save the child a bit he then used one power they didnt have two vitos he is given which allows him to skip the council's decision and implement a law

this law was that they could not tell his, narutos, generation of his predicament or naruto himself and if they did the offender shall be killed with out trial

they all shut up

LATER:

sarutobi is speaking with the orphanage this time trying not to mention the kyubi at all

" Mam would you and your other employees please take in one little kid who lost his parents during the attack" she sweetly looks at the kid and lets a sigh of relief as she thought ' thank kami he's the only one all the others that lost their parents were old enough to live on their own',"yes not a problem thanks to lord fourth not many kids were left parentles" he.cringed at the irony

TIME REVERSE OVER/TIME SKIP BACK TO PRESENT TIME

NARUTOS CLASS ROOM

He sit there sulking for a few minutes untill the teacher grunts getting everyone's attention and writes his name on the borde

'Mizuki' our teachers assistant

then he sits in irukas chair and pulls out the attendance sheet, and goes down the list starting with Shino Aburame then Choji Akamichi and so on untill he gets to u

he smiles wildly an the next name "sasuke Uchiha" he half sung

sasuke raises his hand with a little sigh of utter not giving a damn

the teacher takes this as a sigh of presentness and brushes it off glad to finally have an uchiha as his student even for a day

he called a random civilian child with his prominate smile still ablaze

then it was as if he was put into a joy vacume as his smile died and was replaced with a scowl in an instant

" _Naruto Uzumaki" he snarled with enough venom to cripple if not kill orochimaru himself_ Naruto picked up on the snarl raising his hand sheepishly afraid as if they might cut it off . and heard the little whispers people thought he couldn't hear

 _"wow my parents were right nobody likes him not even the teachers" " yea this is the first time ive had a shudder go down my spine from all the hate put into that"_ two random kids in front of naruto chatted

the he finished with ino as her name was last and continued over to the lesson

and after an hour long lecture on conduct among shinobi he asked

" does anyone know of the 3 shinobi prohibitions "

every one looked around to see if someone had the answer but no one did, no one except our hero that ishe had read up on the rules this morning and was a bit scared to answer but said 'F - it'

he raised his hand and waited for the teacher to notice him but frowned when he saw the teacher still looked around the room to see if anyone had the answer completely ignoring naruto as if he were just air

naruto sighs a bit but remains determined his hand held high

a few kids notice but didn't want to get involved or help him so they ignore him too

its been a minute and the Mizuki wasnt backing down now asking

" so nobody knows what they are?"

naruto is just about to break and lower his hand in defeat and does so when hinata raises her hand and he looks and asks the blushing girl what are the prohibitions

hinata timidly squeaks out " well i dont know but i think that naruto-kun does Mizuki - sensei " she forces out without any form of stutter

this causes the man to grumble something about demons and something that sounds like horse

but perks up to not sound to suspicious

" ok naruto 'kun' what are the prohibitions " he asks with only the slightest of sarcasm in his tone

naruto sit there completely dumbfounded as to why hinata-chan was helping him, the only thing that came to mind was that one time before the academy

'she was getting bullied so i went to help but was beat instead they left her alone so i guess i helped' maybe she wanted to repay the dept and be done

naruto snapped back into reality to see that the substitute was asking him for the answers to which he kindly listed

1 a ninja must be cautious when spending borrowing or lending money

2 a ninja must avoid getting drunk because he/she can be persuaded easley and can harm the innocent

3 a ninja must be wary of relationships because he/she can persuade you into treason for example

the class was surprised that he actually got it right the deadlast the loser naruto was correct and was saying it as if he were reading it off of the rule book

the sub looked at him with bot lh rage and arrogance at the same time " well yes and also no " naruto looks on in confusion "what do you mean sensei "

"well you see you got the first two right word for word but the third one you said relationships when the books says women"

"ohh yea it does i was just thinking that the same would apply to girls so i said it neutraly as to not offend the girls here, guys and girls being equals and all"

this got the girls to blush at least a little but drown it down as it was naruto

well all save for hinata who was grinning at his response and blushing while fidgeting around awkwardly

at this mizuki looks over to the clock and sees that it is almost lunch time. so before.the bell rings he asks them to.put away.everything.so they can go out to lunch

naruto pushes a button on a remote hidden in his pocket to activate the camera system to record the events about to unfold

they all head out with their bentos in hand naruto snickers to himself and runs to get a good spot in the shade of a tree

with Mizuki

Mizuki thought that if he sent the kids to lunch early he would have some more peace to himself he was wrong

he sat down pulled out a bento of his own and smiled he pulled out a steak potatos and a pie for after

he sit their about to dig in when.his fork is missing he looks under the table to find it when he does he also sees the first tag in narutos prank just fizzle away

he sighs 'just a dud ' when suddenly there is an explosion silenced by a sound barrer naruto set up

Mizuki shits him self thinking someone just killed him with a paper bomb

but in reality it was a flash bomb to blind him he then steps back against the board and the next seal activates poring fudge all over him lucky him it might hide the shit

he then tries to walk away in anger but trips on , you guessed it, trip wire that rose off the ground by a seal

activating the last seal that would drop feathers of multi colours on him

he gets back up only to be doused by feathers

with naruto and students

Naruto sit there having already scarfed down his food out of habit

he lay back against the tree with Shikamaru and Choji doing the firsts favorite past time cloud watching

when naruto finally got bored of doing nothing he stood up and looked around when he saw another tree with a student huddled into her knees not showing her face

but the unique, and beautiful , blue hair is what gave her away as hinata

'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'

thats it the day of this posting will be my bday so yea

well still i made it within the week prepare for some naruhina moments sweet right


	3. Chapter 3

I do _NOT_

own naruto if

i did this wouldn't be

on this site

it would be on shonen

jump

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'there she is ,the only person who stuck up for me', he thought with a mix of confusion and joy

confusion for the reason of wanting to know why this one particular girl out of all of the 'people' hes met why did she stand up for him

joy for the odd excitement he felt when he looked her way in class after she helped him

' man i could of sworn time had slowed its self as i looked at her' he thought

(slight flash back to last chapter)

i sit there mostly stunned to hear hinatas response and wonder if this is some kind of sick joke their playing on me

but all forms of fear and doubt gets washed away from my being as a cloud moves past the sun letting its golden rays flood the room

the golden light contrasts with hinatas beautifully blue hair and accents her porcelain skin to a point of goddess like beauty

'but what am i saying i dont really know any thing about hyuga heiress other than the fact she is very caring and soft spoken and her voice is so cute when she is all flustered and...wait what was i saying again'

'well whatever it was is going to have to wait cuz i think mizuki is saying something' all naruto can hear from mizuki.is

blah blah blah demon this and his horse ' well i think he mumbled something about me but i dont have a horse'

(After naruto answers the question)

so what was i saying before i lost track and had to answer mizuki

ohh yea hinata now what about her was it

he takes a good look at her and it all comes back he gets a little hot in the face as a light rose dust appears on hid face

( end short flashback from last chapter that was used to explain minor details left out because for what ever reason some of our better ideas dont come till after we publish )

after remembering the moment im starting to fell an odd feeling in my gut

( _AN:_ no not kurama just nervous )

after i steel my self and get these feelings under controll I make my way over to what can only be described as an image of kami herself

 _somewhere in heaven an image of beauty_ _with gorgeous blue hair sneezes and says_ _"is someone complimenting me"_ i slowly make my way over to her as she is only sitting a good 3 meters a way

at first i think of all the things to say so i thought why not say hi and be made noticed by her who is still looking down

"hmmmg... H-hello Hinata-chan." i said with slight stutter that surprised me

she gasps and her head shoots out of her beige bulky jacket she wears ' her face is all flustered and adorable with her rosy cheeks she says

" N-Narut-kun g-gomen i wasnt paying at-ttention have i kept you waiting" she said as she tried to fight of her stutter

" what no i just walked over her there's nothing to worry about"

"oh good, i thought i might have taken more than a rest"

" sorry i didnt know you were trying to rest "

"please dont apologize its fine I enjoy talking to you"

"ohh ok thank you, also thanks for helping me out in class. its not allways i know the answer in class"

" ohh that...i just hate it when people get treated baddly for doing nothing wrong"

that was it his respect for hinata shot so high up he couldn't see the top

"a-anyways i w-was wondering if you..."

hinatas eyes shot wide was she about to get what shes always wanted will naruto ask her out

she preceded to fantasize while whispering an adorable eep

"w-would like to be my friend i dont really have many and the two i do have, well we dont talk much im sort of the third wheel"

'well i was hoping more for him to pick me up bridal style and tell me he wants to go out but this is just another step to that goal' hinata thought not disappointed just hoping for more

" i would love to be your friend naruto-kun"

to say naruto was excited was an understatement

he litteraly jumped maybe 5 feet straight up and screamed " **YAAATAAAA!!!!!!!!** "

this made hinata blush a little more if possible because naruto kun wanted to be her friend so much

when naruto came down from his jump he started to rub his head sheepishly hoping to not have just scared off his new friend

so they got to know each other a bit better during the remainder of the lunch break

they spoke of hopes and dreams while narutos being clearly stated as hokage the one dream that had compleatly surprised hinata was his goal to finally have a loving family

she blushed at the thought of saying ' i could help you with that dream' but settled for " aww thats soo sweet"

he blushed for a little and told her thanks that was the first nice thing anyone has ever complimented him on

this continued throughout the topics of food colour ect ...

( for any one who doesn't know or wants to know what the answers or other questions are ill leave that in the very end )

time flew by and the next thing you know lunch was over as they heard the chime of the bells (that every anime school has)

heading back to class

Naruto with the combined company of hinata shikamaru and choji made their way back to class together

once naruto got one look at the door he remembered that he had just pranked mizuki

he grabbed the remote from his pouch and stoped recording as to not waste battery on his cameras

once they were in the class there was an unprecedented silence in the room that usually only irukas head jutsu the **teacher style: demon head no jutsu**. this was odd as there was no iruka in fact there wasn't even a mizuki

'i bet my prank made him go home to change so hes not back yet' he thought

so what was the cause of this odd and slightly erri calm that had taken over the room

\--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--z--

well sory for the short chapter ist just im at a new school and so at this school they pride themselves on homework almost every day and its stressful because im also required a certain amount of community service hours so ive been quite busy sorry but ill keep on trying to write what i can


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a fanfic emphasis**

 **on fan im not**

 **the creator**

 **of naruto**

 **or the series**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

once the crew was in the class room they are struck with a forceful sense of comand that demands their silence

they all look to the left and see the rest of the class frozen in fear trying their best to imitate a stone figure, if a stone figure sweat bullets then they were doing a good job

once they look to the right they what's the cause of this stress for them to see non other than the Sandime Hokage

"JIJI ITS YOU!!!" Naruto screamed making the class sweat drop ( different from their bullet sweat from the Hokage) at the complete lack of respect of the Kami no shinobi himself

"Ahh Naruto-kun my boy I was just looking for you and was asking your class if they had known where you were, but all I got were snide remarks saying that they couldn't care less if you left the village, and that it might be a blessing, well I was about to punish them for treating a future fellow shinobi with such words l, but since you are here I'll let you choose their fate "said the Hokage in one go, he looked a bit winded.

But all of a sudden all the attention was on Naruto, as his classmates had shifted their attention to him, being either their savior or their demise

while Naruto was dumbfounded as he knew that he wasn't on the best terms with a lot of his class, but for them to go and say that, to the Hokage no less blew his mind

now he stand their with all the power of the Hokage in his hands as he asked him what to do for their punishment

he thought about it while the class were all holding in their shit, as they were about crap themselves as Naruto was their judge, jury, and executioner, if he decided

once naruto had a minute of straight thinking he spoke with as much authority as he could muster, and using his serious face and voice "Well Hokage-sama I would like to severely punish them, but that would only make me as bad as them.."

he paused before continuing so he could here them sigh in relief and then continued ",and since their words are nothing compared to what I've been through I will say their punishment shall be listening to you, or at least a shadow clone, lecture them on behaviour"

at this the class was cool as a cumber thinking how Naruto had been so kind to almost completely forgive them

",and write down everything you say, and how you say it or else every one in the class, even if they succeeded, will have to start over again listening through it again" added Naruto and the whole class face falted

Hiruzen snickered at the Kami no prank

" I would also like to save a few people from this torment"

the third grined at this "Ok who would you like to save my boy"

"Well I would like to save my crew over here of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Hinata Hyuga" he started and his crew sighed in relief

"I would also like to save Shino Aburame, because he is indifferent to me and treats me like a fellow student I'll also save Ino Yamanaka as she isnt that bad of a fangirl and doesn't physically or verbally abuse me, just friendly teases, also before the final one I'd like to save Kiba Inuzuka, and his d.. best friend Akamaru, but more because of his sister than him she helped me out when I got hurt a couple of days ago, and was nice treated me like family so I thought I'd repay the favor"

" and finally Sasuke Uchiha because it's not his fault the whole village loves him and his fangirls and followers minus Ino beat and ridicule me" he stated and got a look of confusion for his last save

even the Hokage eyes bulged for a bit "Naruto my boy can you please tell me why save Sasuke I thought you were rivals"

"well thats just it Jiji were rivals not enemies, I actually consider him my best friend, because he's seen the kind of loneliness I have been through, and even though we both make fun of each other, we have an unspoken respect for each other, I feel. Our rivalry makes us stronger, but not as individuals but as friends" naruto stated as if it were just a small detail

everyones minds were all on different tracks

with the Hokage

'ahh my boy well spoken your father and mother would be proud of you finding a reason to befriend Sasuke and understanding his pain. it makes me hope i live long enough to see you take this damn hat and the curse it comes with'

with Sasuke

'wait the dob... i mean Naruto thinks of me as his friend. No not friend, best friend, but what does he mean by felt the same loneliness he has, he's never lost a family what ever I'll talk to him about it after I thank him for pardoning me. I would have been there forever if I had to rely on the civilian kids, the heirs and other ninja family's would have gotten it sooner though'

with Sakura

 **'THE BAKA he intentionally saved Ino so she could be with Sasuke I'll kill him if he ruins my chances him** **_CHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_**

with Ino

'ohh thank god I listened to my parents on not being so cruel to Naruto, he's realy not a bad guy or bad looking either, but thats a thought for another time maybe I can get Sasuke with this, he pardoned us both, I might get him to give Sasuke a good word on me, they are best friends apparently'

with Kiba

'ohh thank you Hana I promise when I get home I'll clean all the kennels just to make it up to you'

the rest of the class minus his gang of friends

'damn it my parents were right the kid is an asshole he probably would have done this even if i was nice to him'

his friends knew he would save them because thats the, kind of person Naruto is

"So now that, that is all settled where is Mizuki I need to have word with him regarding you, Naruto my boy."

well thats a wrap I'll be writing again for sure I just need time to work so just in case you all haven't seen my other project I just started go check it out its call naruto: demonic savior

and in it there's an authors note talking about flamers so I'll just paste it in right here

(A/N): well i would like to thank that wonderful guest that was the first person to review. because i like to think of criticism both constructive and destructive as you all showing me you care for me and my "career" and for flamers you all are welcome to pm and review all the hateful things you have to say.

because im (just a small bit) of a horrible person or a psychopath (in regards to not giving a shit about when not laugh at something but just sane enough to control it) who likes to laugh at your suicide and abuse threats like a joke so please do your best i could use a good laugh and if yours is one of my favorite comment ,be it a good one or threat that made me laugh, i will respond to it

 **-ja ne**


	5. chapter 5

This is a fanfic emphasis

on fan

im not

the creator

of naruto

or the series

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-_-_-_

"Well Jiji the thing is that..uu... Mizuki-Sensei had to rush home for some personal reasons" Naruto quickly lied hoping the Hokage would catch his drift

Instantly picking up on his bullshit, Sarutobi played along with the ruse and quickly flashed through the hand signs for the shadow clone and stated "Will all those Naruto called to be pardoned stand... no pinkey you were not called sit down" the elder Stated and those called upon rose from their seats

"You all have been excused from class today," at this the class was thrown into a chaos of cheer and disappointment at the incoming punishment "the rest of you will be following through with Naruto's punishment"

as the pardoned group and Naruto left the Hokage pulled him aside as he bid his friends fairwell "Naruto would you mind telling me where Mizuki-San is." he said with a knowing smile

sheepishly Naruto pulled out the remote for his camera and put eject on the tape, quickly jumping to the camera and retrieving said tape " I think we might want to watch this in your office Jiji." he responded while stifling a snicker

" Ok my boy, to my office on the top floor" Hiruzen replied in a grandfatherly maner

 ** _In the Hokage's office_** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So Naruto what is on this tape that's so important you couldn't just tell mr yourself" The Hokage asked slightly concerned

" Well the reason I couldn't tell you whats on the tape is that I dont even know yet, but I do know that ot will tell us what happend to Mizuki-sensei" Naruto reassured the elderly Kage with a sloght giggle towards the end

after having Anbu bring a tv and vhs player and hooking it up they began watching

as the students leave for lunch and recess Mizuki brings out a rather fancy meal

The Hokage noticed right away of the seals underneath his chair and on the board, he didn't earn the title of professor for nothing

as Mizuki starts to eat he looks under the table and the maddnes ensues ( its the prank scene all over again )

at first Hiruzen was worried thinking he had just lost one of his chunin to a paperbombing from enemy ninja

that is until he hears a loud audible and oddly moist fart noise from the screen to see it was a flash seal used to temporarily blind opponents and as the rest of the prank played out he soon found out it was none other than the Kami no prank himself who did this to Mizuki

looking over to Naruto, who had been laughing his ass of once the fart noise happend, "So from what I can see Mizuki shit himself and went home to wash up is that right"

once the laughter stopped Naruto tried to keep a straight face as he replied " Most likely Jiji"

after another bit of laughter the Hokage got serious and asked Naruto to do the same "Naruto my boy, I'm sorry" he stated sorrowfuly confusing the heck bout of Naruto

"Sorry? For what Jiji, you haven't done anything to harm me" he stated slightly worried for his grandfather figure

"But thats where your wrong"he started "Naruto I have done something that I thought was right and acted for so long thinking I was protecting you, but in reality I couldn't have been more wrong"

"Jiji what do you mean? asked Naruto completely confused at this statement

"Well I guess I should start by seeing what you know to ease you into this" the Hokage thought aloud "what do you think about and how would you explain your life" he asked

"Ummm.. well I've lived alone since I left the orphange. I, obviously, don't have any parents. I don't have many friends but that's starting to change; although before I started the academy I had no friends and people would ignore me," he stated getting a bit depressed

"How do you feel about your birthday?", he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well I don't really remember most of my birthdays, and thinking about it makes my head hurt a bit" he answered honestly

"Ok well I found out where to start", he begain,"On October 10th which two things overlap?" he inquired confusing Naruto even more

still confused he replied" Well Jiji that would be my birthday" he started gaining a frown he continued" And the Kyubi festival"

"And what does the festival celebrate?" he asked knowing the answer

"Well it celebrates the defeat of the Kyubi at the hands of The Fourth Hokage"he replied slightly more joyous getting to talk about his role model

"And just what exactly do you think the Kyubi is" continuing he questions

"Um... from what I know the Kyubi is a Biju, a tails beast, and the strongest biju at that, being the Nine Tails Fox, seemingly a force of nature itslef, made completely of a special chakra, known simply as Biju chakra"

he responded

leaving out the extra info he read on it being a demon or a mindless savage, opting to not judge such an awe inspiring creature

"what do you know about chakra Naruto my boy?"

"Well chakra is the energy created by mixing the spiritual and physical forces within a creature" he responded not at all seeing where these questions were leading him, his train of thought not their yet

"So if chakra is the energy of two forces found naturally without the need of actually life, and the Biju are made purely of chakra then technically the Biju aren't really killable" he reasoned, leaving all the peices out their for Naruto to put together

"Wait so if the Biju aren't technically killable, then why would the village celebrate its 'death' at the fourths hands. Unless.." he trailed of thinking of posible ways to finish the sentence

'That's it he found it, he on his own ( More or less ) had figured out the kyubi's situation of not being dead, now all he needs is to think of where it is and he's set to know the whole truth' Hiruzen thought to himself trying to get Naruto prepared for the secret

" Jiji so if chakra is energy that is similar to other sources of power then it's safe to assume it can't be 'created' or destroyed but only transformed or stored," he paused and waited for a response

" Yes you could say that is true" he responded cunfunded that he knew of the laws of physics well enough

" So if Lord Fourth couldn't destroy the Kyubi then he must have either transformed it or sealed it into something to contain it. The only question is what did it transform into or where did he seal it?" he said finally thinking on why his grandfather would ask him these questions

"Now before you start to ask me more questions, I want to see if I can piece a few together myself" Naruto stated as the Hokage was about to open his mouth

Naruto began to muse to himself as the Hokage nodded 'So seeing that he asked also asked me anout my life, these events must match up with me in one way or another' he deduced

' firstly he asked about October 10th so the fake Kyubi death has to do with my birthday or birth in general, he also asked about my personal life specifically my birthday meaning he might be asking about my memories of those days, but all he could remember was the sadness and pain, without the why he felt it'

he continued this train of thought until his biggest question kept bothering him' where was the Kyubi sealed?'

and then it hit him, the glares, whispers and names it all made sense if what he was thinking was correct

" Jiji tell me of I'm wrong but the Kyubi was most likely to be sealed on the 10th of october the same day and year as me, correct?" he asked with a stoic face

" Yes Naruto you are correct the same day and year." he responded with the thought that he figured it out and was confirming his suspicion

" then that means that the fourth Hokage managed to seal the Nine Tails into something strong enough to hold the nine tails at the cost of his life," he began

" now we came to this conclusion thanks to info from you, meaning you know the whole truth and want me to figure it out, using this I figured that you wanted me to know somethimg about myself specifically." he figured, continuing

" Leading me to the conclusion that on the day of my birth Lord Fourth sealed the Kyubi into me" he finshed with a sigh now realising the weight of this news

"Naruto, my boy, to say I'm surprised is an understatement. I'm more proud of you than anything else, being able to deduce that using previous information that was left aside shows the workings of a true shinobi mind." he started of proudly

however his mood slowly shifted back to one of sorrow as he felt ashamed of being joyous at a time like this "Naruto its time I told you the truth I now know that you are mature enough to handle the truth"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

(AN:) sorry for the clifhanger I just wanted to see which way to write the next part as either a story the same or different to the sealing or a brand new approach to the backstory( well for me anyways) thanks for reading this I will try to keep writing frequently I was proud to show off my Naruto ability with deduction it'll be a bigger thing in later chapters

Next chapter will contain the start of Naruto's action filled arcs begining with the classic amped up traning to get him up to snuff

please review to give me ideas on what to add to Naruto to give him that winning edge No dojutu unless it's a brand new one but I'll have to be creative on it, remember tips will be read clever or creative ones I like might be implemented

for now seya


End file.
